


I Can't Go Back;

by jazziemi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Minor Spoilers, Post-Conquest, Post-Endgame, Spoilers, because back in the backwards days of yore some royal women were expected to know how to do that, bittersweet fluff, but i've been listening to falling slowly on repeat and it makes me feel things, comes with being royalty i guess, i forgot whose supports i learned that from but it's canon that they can play piano, idk but whatever, kamui is actually really good at piano, or i'm confusing it with victorian women, post-confession, s rank achieved sluts, this isn't my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Corrin…” He breathes, his voice quivering and tripping over his own small tears. </p><p>“...don’t leave...please…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Go Back;

**Author's Note:**

> entirely bittersweet, I just get lots of emotions about laslow leaving at the end of the game (':
> 
> also tfw the icon doesn't match the tone of the piece OTL

 

Not many knew, but Corrin was actually well-versed in the piano. She was absolutely in love with the gentle tones her fingers played against the ebony and ivory keys, stringing together dulcet melodies that people could sing or dance to. Not she, of course; she was an awful dancer  _ and _ singer, if she were to be perfectly frank. Still, watching others enjoy her music was enough for her. 

 

“Hello there, my princess; enjoying some alone time?” A voice jerked her out of her trance, an all too familiar voice, and she slammed the cover over the keys down. Whirling around she caught the hazel gaze of Laslow, her elder brother’s single male retainer. Now, she had her eye on Laslow for a while now (in more ways than just one) but he always had a habit of sneaking up on her when she least expected it. 

 

“Wh-wh--never mind that, Laslow! Don’t you make any noise?!” Corrin sputtered, her cheeks bright red from having been caught playing. The young princess has never really been shy about her adept ability at playing, it was only when  _ he  _ caught her that she would grow embarrassed… 

 

“Deft and quick feet are all admirable traits of a dancer, little princess.” He chuckles and plops himself down on the dark wooden piano bench, scooting Corrin over. “Now, what was that lovely melody you were playing?” 

 

Corrin sighs deeply and spins herself around so she was once again facing the piano. “It’s the song Azura sings, I find it rather catchy and, y’know,  _ pretty _ . I just added a few other notes to accompany it, is all.” She lifts the cover off the keys and plays the song quickly then glances over at Laslow with a shrug. “I’ve had it stuck in my head for  _ weeks _ .” 

 

Laslow chuckles. “You know, she does sing it often, I’ve noticed. Makes me wonder if she knows any other songs besides that one.” This makes the princess snort out a juvenile laugh and quickly cover her mouth. 

 

“Oh Gods, I can’t believe I just--” 

 

“Ha ha! What a cute little laugh! And that snort, it’s too adorable.” The grey-haired retainer grins and laughs a bit himself. “Although, I think  _ all  _ of you is adorable - not just your laugh.” 

 

At that, Corrin stops laughing and shakes her head - then giving Laslow a playful shove. “...I think you’re pretty great too, Laslow.” 

 

Smiling even wider, Laslow stretches his arm around her back and secures his fingers around her waist, pulling her close so they were hip-to-hip. His nose nuzzles into her neck and a content sigh escapes him. “My lady, you flatter me.”

 

He has always been very touchy-feely with Corrin, not that she minded at all but he just was like this  _ so often _ that she eventually just let him do as he pleased so long as he didn’t encroach on her uncomfortable zones (An example being an unwanted hand on her thigh, a place he learned rather quickly was a no-fly-zone). 

 

“So, did you come here for a particular reason or are you just here to not-so-casually flirt with me?” She says with a tiny nip in her tone while she lifts the cover back up off the piano and her fingers finding purchase on the keys again. Her snark prompts a snort from the mercenary. Laslow then places his hands over hers, removing her hands from the piano and holding them in his. A gentle heat bloomed across her chest and her eyes met his for mere seconds before darting away, embarrassed for practically the fifth time today at his own influence. 

 

“Is seeing you not reason enough for coming, my lady?” 

 

“How can you say things like that so seriously, Laslow? I’ll never understand you…” 

 

“You don’t have to understand, just enjoy it.” He beams. “But, I did come here for a reason actually. I remember you saying a while ago that you didn’t know how to dance and I figured, ‘well, I’m the best dancer I know around here so I might as well give the princess the honor of having me as her teacher.’” Laslow stands up slowly, bringing Corrin with him to her feet. He comes around the piano bench and stands close to her, close enough that they could feel the heat of each other’s bodies but not close enough that their chests were touching. He then takes her left hand, then her right and places it on his shoulder. 

 

“W-wait, what--” 

 

“Princes Xander’s coronation is coming up very soon and I’m sure, dear princess, that you will have to dance with  _ someone _ eventually.” His left hand finds her waist and he squares his shoulders. “Now, stand on my feet.” 

 

Corrin gulps and stares down at the floor, watching her own bare feet step onto Laslow’s booted pair. She swears she’s done this with Xander when she was little, though the memory is a little hazy. His grip tightens on her, his arm going around her entire waist to keep her steady and started to step to the side, then back, then to the left, then forward while balancing her on his feet. Despite the fact no music was playing, Laslow was having no troubles keeping time - in fact, he seemed to be humming a bit under his breath. 

 

The princess glances down then back up to Laslow’s face, her cheeks blooming pink; they were so close now, their chests pressed together, his face was so close to hers. The heat of his body was...relaxing. He made her feel so relaxed. Just having this moment together in an empty room, the gentle tapping of his shoes against the hard floor, his soft humming by her ear...Corrin closed her eyes and rested her head on Laslow’s chest. 

 

She smiles gently, his dancing rocking her to a near slumber before he spoke to her with a hum of a voice. 

 

“My dear? Are you doing alright?” He stops dancing and removes the hand that was holding hers to reach for her hair, petting her soft white locks with languid strokes.

 

“Yes…” She breathes. “...I love you so much, Laslow.” 

 

This admission makes him smile a little wider and he delivers a kiss to the top of her head. “And I you, love. That is why we got married, is it not?” They both just swaying now, slow and steady. Laslow can remember the day they got engaged better than anything in his life, save for a few memories, and treasured that memory above all else. Every detail of her expression when he confessed and proposed, the micro-movements in her face when she transitioned from shock to happiness.  

 

He hadn’t fallen for her slowly, in fact it was the opposite. He fell so hard, so fast; he burned for her every second they were apart, which will make having to leave now that the Nohrian/Hoshidan war ended even harder. Laslow still hadn’t made his mind up about taking her or their children with him when he returned, all three of them had different duties and obligations. After all, Corrin was a princess of Nohr.

 

“Yes.” She says, nuzzling into his collar. “No matter what, I will stay by your side. Kana and Soliel, as well. We all love you so much.” 

 

He knows this. He knows this so well and yet, he still wants to hear it every waking moment. He had never imagined that coming to this world would bring him such joy, such love; albeit unexpected but not entirely unwanted. 

 

“...Thank you, Corrin. You have no idea how much it means to me when you say that…” Laslow stops swaying and wraps both arms around his wife, squeezing her. “I love you so much.”

 

They pull apart from each other, Corrin stepping off of his feet, and hold each other by the hands. Corrin gazes into Laslow’s pale, grey eyes and a smile presses against the corners of her lips. She always felt like he could just know what she was thinking by just looking into her eyes, because a finger brushed underneath the thin skin underneath her eye to catch a tear. His thumb was abrasive on the tender skin, but her hand released his to catch his wrist. 

 

Corrin keeps his hand prisoner on her cheek, closing her eyes and leaning into his palm. Laslow’s breath hitches, his own eyes beginning to water. She knew all too well that the choice to leave her was coming sooner than both of them wanted, he could feel it in the way she touched his hand and wrist - tenderly, convincing, and slowly; like she didn’t want to frighten him away as if he were a wild deer. 

 

“Corrin…” He breathes, his voice quivering and tripping over his own small tears. 

 

“...don’t leave...please…” 

**Author's Note:**

> oopsie,  
> I'll probably continue writing to this theme though, the one of Laslow struggling to leave his wife and children to go back to his world with Selena and Odin (and their daughter Ophelia).


End file.
